


A Promise After The Rain

by BaileyBelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, deckerstar wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: Ficlit of the deckerstar wedding. Dedicated to bisexualcooper on Tumblr, who got me thinking with the comment, "i can’t decide if i want god to be invited to the wedding or not but either way he’s gonna be there imo"





	A Promise After The Rain

It’s been raining for two weeks solid. Chloe suggested to Lucifer that they should move the wedding inside, but he was adamant on sticking with the beach where they first kissed. Where he landed when he first left hell.

Linda dutifully set up the white beach umbrellas in the wet sand. Maze harassed the caterers while Ella ran around with a clipboard.

Trixie looked adorable in her brown, white, and blue dress with flowing sleeves. She had been studying early women botanists (Agnes Block in particular) around the time Chloe proposed to Lucifer. Trixie had decided right away that “women botanists” were grown up “flower girls” and obviously she was going to be a botanist in the wedding because she was too grown up to be flower girl.

“You ready?” Dan asked, as Chloe nervously fiddled with her black dress in the mirror behind the dividers propped in the sand. “No cold feet?” He gave Chloe a gentle smile, secretly glad she’d chosen to forsake the traditional white gown because God knew this was painful enough.

Chloe sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. “You know what’s funny?” Dan shook his head. “I’m not nervous at all. I mean, I should be, you know, because I’m marrying the devil, but… I just feel so certain. Lucifer can be a handful, but when he looks at me, I just… I know he loves me.” Dan gave her a half-smile, happiness for Chloe warring in his chest with regret. “He might express it in odd ways, or get freaked out, but… we’re better together. Having him as a partner makes me a better person.”

“ _You_ make him a better person, Chloe.” She shook her head, but Dan was having none of it. “The Lucifer I met at Trixie’s school is not the Lucifer that’s waiting for you at the end of the aisle. Believe me, I wouldn’t be doing this if he was,” he muttered.

Chloe laughed, and linked her arm through Dan’s as the violinist started playing Canon in D. “Seriously, Dan, thank you for agreeing to do this. I know this isn’t easy, but I can’t think of a better person to walk me down the aisle since, you know, my dad isn’t here.”

“No problem, Chloe,” Dan said, patting her hand and straightening as the entire precinct and their friends and family rose from the white chairs. Lucifer looked stunning in his white suit. Chloe kept her eyes on him, trying not to be nervous at the number of people, except… Lucifer wasn’t looking at her. He was looking behind her, as the audience collectively gasped.

Confused, Chloe turned, and stared open mouthed at the most gorgeous triple rainbow in the sky behind her. “Show off,” Lucifer muttered. The wedding party recovered, and Chloe turned back to Lucifer just as a ray of light broke through the clouds. Chloe smiled at Lucifer, the sun a halo on her hair. Lucifer felt his heart crack wide open, and found he had to clear his throat. “Glad you could make it, Dad,” he whispered.


End file.
